


Fantasize.

by Makosenpai



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Jayers, Kisses, M/M, Slightly suggestive, they’re dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makosenpai/pseuds/Makosenpai
Summary: This is inspired by Questionedturkey’s Jayers animation meme to the song ‘Fantasize.’ I hope you enjoy! :D
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Fantasize.

In yet another of the entity’s sadistic and god awful trial, Jake was annoyed. His last game with the Huntress was terrifying, since she had those hatchets with the metallic heads that shimmered brightly with malice, they were so sharp that they cut through Jake and his teammates like warm butter. He wished he could just have less stressful game (than they usually are), a part of him begged that the killer chosen would just not bother and let him and his peers escape, unscathed... but that was a rarity. 

He had spawned all alone on the abandoned hospital grounds outside in the snow. He sneezed and quickly shuffled in. This place was always a pain, it was small but it still had the capacity to confuse him of where he was going, too many rooms looked similar and the generators were always in places Jake just couldn’t seem to find, except the old reliable one in the middle, but you’d mostly likely be hauled off it and put in the basement from that thing than actually completing it. 

Jake sighed and started walking down to the right, scouting out for anything he could do - maybe search a chest for something useful? Nah, too risky at the moment, he didn’t want to be first on the hook because he was making too much noise too early. He kept walking and peering into rooms at a slow pace, the halls of the hospital made his footsteps echo a bit too loudly for comfort. 

Coming across another room, he snuck closer to the door and looked in. Nobody... but! There was a glowing totem much to his delight. He carefully went over and started to dismantle the ensemble of bone and flame. As he did so however it made a loud noise- Jake had found a trapped totem, now the hunter will be coming right for him. “God dammit!” Jake groaned, he still kept at it, this totem was too troublesome to keep up. 

He quickened his pace, pulling the sticks that helped the totem keep form and discarding them. Soon enough, the flame ceased to be, floating away as a small cloud of smoke. Finally satisfied he stood, Jake turned and then- 

“Jake.” 

Jake gulped and slowly stood back. There, the Shape stood. His breaths matched the beat of Jake’s heart. “Oh uh.. hey Michael.” Jake cracked a smile. Ever since they ‘officially’ got together, after sharing a nice and quite awkward kiss at the Huntress’ cabin, they would always just stand and talk or Jake would talk and Michael would nod and shake his head according to whatever he was rambling on about.

“It’s so cold when we come here, isn’t it?” Jake pointed out, rubbing his arms. Michael put down his knife and went over to him, pulling him in for a hug. Hugs were always his main go to for showing affection and it always left Jake flustered despite him worrying about a fellow survivor walking by and thinking and/or exclaiming ‘what the fu-‘

“Warm?” Michael asked, looking down. Jake chuckled. “Just a few more minutes Mikey.” Michael just simply nodded and kept holding him close. Jake rested his head against his chest, he could hear the Killer’s heart, it was slow, relaxed. Jake laughed a bit, making Michael tilt his head. “You’re so chill, I wonder why, doesn’t this place stress you out too?” Jake raised a brow.   
Michael simply shrugged. “With you, I’m calm.” He said. Jake felt his cheeks flush, Michael would always state such things honestly, probably not even aware that what he just said was actually really sweet. 

“Oh, you’re too cute sometimes,” Jake grinned. “No I’m not.” Michael said with a small huff. Jake could just imagine the angry pout under Michael’s latex mask, thus making him let out a loud ‘Ha!’ 

He shouldn’t of done that- 

Michael, a little too annoyed from how much Jake would tease him, suddenly pressed the survivor up against the wall of the room they were in. Jake felt himself jump. Michael only pinned him by putting both his hands on the wall next to the Survivor’s head. “Not cute.” Michael, lowly growled. Jake felt his eyes widen, a small sweat rolled down the side of his head. Since when did this snowy hospital get so hot? “Woah, woah, alright Mike, you’re the scariest thing alive!” Jake intoned. 

Michael kept staring at him. Curse his stupid mask, Jake couldn’t tell anything with it on, plus it covered his face- two cons and no pros! In the midst of the silence Jake took notice of something extremely distracting. His fear was quickly overtaken with a want. A desire. He wanted to kiss Michael more than ever. Also taking notice of the shade of pink across Jake’s face, Michael moved away. 

“Scared you..?” He asked, Jake could immediately detect a twinge of worry in those words. “Pfft! Nothing about you makes me feel scared- well except the knife- you could lose that,” Jake joked. Then Michael’s shoulders bounced, a very faint laugh came from under his mask. Jake was always getting surprised by this guy- First he talks out of nowhere from what feels like ages ago, then he makes the first move albeit very vague and slightly threatening, he then showed Jake his face and now.. he laughs... Jake can’t stop repeating the few seconds of it in his head and he can’t stop thinking about how Michael just anime slammed him into a wall.

“Why the hell are you so good looking?” Jake quickly teased, hoping to make Michael just as embarrassed as himself. Michael stood still. “I am.. good looking..?” Jake felt like he could punch him, was he really clueless about that too? “Uh, yes! You have a dumb, handsome face, dumb, handsome smile, laugh, the dumbest lips, a really nice body...” Jake slowly paused listing everything great about Michael as he realised his plan to embarrass this guy backfired utterly, now he was the only one redder than before. 

“My body is nice too...?” Michael questioned. Jake nodded. Michael stayed silent for a moment, possibly processing what Jake listed off as nice. Jake just watched him until Michael moved closer. “I like those.. about you too.” He looked down at the survivor and said survivor was 100% certain his face was the colour of a tomato. 

“O-Oh, really?” Jake smirked. Michael nodded, putting a hand on Jake’s cheek. “Yes, you’re hot.” Jake quickly snickered, making the Shape tilt his head again. “Sorry, I never expected you to be the one to say ‘hot,’” Jake wiped a joyful tear from his eye. “It sounds good when you say it though.” Michael just gazed at him. “Hey, you’re a hottie too.” Jake said with a smile. Michael just nodded and hugged him again. 

Jake listened to his heart again... however this time it was racing. 

🔪🔪🔪

Jake couldn’t help thinking about well.. you guessed it, Michael. The way he pushed him against the wall... the way he growled: ‘Not cute.’ Then that small laugh... followed by ‘Yes, you’re hot.’ 

Jake couldn’t stop replaying all of those moments he collected in his head, the butterflies in his stomach were dancing and his face was furiously flushed. Why did the entity have to only let him meet Myers in a stupid game? Why couldn’t Jake just walk away from the bonfire and just meet with Michael whenever he wanted? Jake and many of the other survivors tried running away from their safe spot to escape, but when you ran to the left, you’d just be coming back to the spot from the right, it was as if they were stuck on the tiniest planet imaginable. 

Jake sighed. All this time alone was troublesome for him rather than a comfort. His mind would think up of well.. not so innocent things. Jake dreaded doing anything like that however, last time someone was getting well, ‘action,’ they and their partner stayed in a singular locker for the entire trial, it was a miracle the killer never heard them, because Jake sure could ACROSS THE PLACE.

Jake quickly shivered and shook his head, trying to ignore that very, very awkward match. His mind very quickly lingered back to Michael. He imaged scenes of Michael lifting his mask and kissing him, scenes of that stupid handsome face of his flushed and smiling, scenes of either of them kissing the other with vigour... scenes of- 

Jake jumped out his skin when the loud call of the entity rung through the sky. The flames of the fire flickered and wavered, burning brightly towards those chosen to be lambs to the slaughter. It first chose Quentin, Kate, it wobbled in front of Yui and then a practically reached towards Jake, who was sitting away from it. Quentin let out a yawn. “I was in it last game...” Kate pat his back to comfort the guy. Jake stood and followed the three to where they had to stand. 

Jake was quiet nervous, he had been underperforming ever so slightly, whenever he was encountered by something new and exciting about Michael, his head would be lost in thought.   
He hoped it wouldn’t be too bad... but ever since days(?) passed since his last game with Michael his thoughts only grew more and more embarrassing and exciting. 

The four survivor’s heartbeat pounded, signalling it was time to go. They shut their eyes and waited for the crackling of the fire and the banter of their friends dissipated once more. Soon Jake opened his eyes to see that he was in... the snow again?! Jake groaned and looked about, he was at the Legion’s Lodge. Luckily, Quentin was next to him and he was walking towards a generator, Jake quickly followed. They both kneeled and began prying on parts to fix the contraption. “I hate the snowy arenas..” Quentin frowned, pausing for a moment to take a wrench out his tool box. “Well yeah but Mich-“ Jake froze, he almost admitted that him Michael was his teddy bear when it came to places like this. 

“But Mi..?” Quentin repeated, confused. “But Miiiiiiii... jacket! My jacket keeps me warm..” Jake mustered the most awkward laugh as cherry on top of his bulletproof excuse. Quentin just looked at him and went back to the machine. “Yeah.. mine too...” Jake wished killer would just kill him to save him for this moment he created- 

The two stuck in a awkward silence continued to work, Quentin used his tools and Jake would look all around to make sure they were safe or to see if a teammate need help. “Jake.. move....” Quentin whispered. Jake, not willing to look behind him moved away from the generator. Quentin hid behind the bit he was working on. As Jake moved he could hear another set of footsteps crunch into the snow along with his. Jake then broke in a sprint and vaulted over a window, since Feng taught him a cool trick to build up momentum by doing so. He ran as fast as he could into the lodge and up the stairs. 

He paused to look and see if the killer was on his trail. He didn’t even know which one it was. The wood of the stairs creaked under heavy feet and soon Jake saw who it was. Much to his delight and embarrassment it was yet again, Michael Myers. “We just seem to keep meeting, huh?” Jake chuckled in between pants. Michael nodded and like every meeting they had, he’d put away his knife accordingly. 

“Jake..” Michael started, Jake looked up at him. Before Jake could inquire, the Shape was lifting his mask over his nose, scrunching it up. “I know what you fantasize about.” He finished the statement by tilting his head and moving ever so closer to Jake. Jake froze, a warmth spreading to his cheeks and ears like wildfire.

‘W-What did he just say?’

“What..” was all Jake could muster, staring up at Michael. Michael gently pressed him up against the wall again. “You got shy when I did this..” Michael breathed, Jake was watching his lips move as he spoke. “Did you think of me kissing you?” Jake nodded. “I wanted to do that too...” Michael spoke softly, Jake could see Michael’s exposed cheeks turn a shade of pink. 

Jake pulled on the lapels of Michael’s coverall and pulled him in for a kiss. It was only closed lips on closed lips but it both made them feel warm and nervous. Michael put his hands on the wall next to Jake to stabilise himself. Jake was certain that both their hearts were beating faster from this kiss than anything they’d encountered here in this weirdo place. Jake pulled away and slowly took off Michael’s mask. Michael looked him, his cheeks pink, his hair just as messy as before and his lips agape. 

“There’s your dumb, handsome face..” Jake smiled. Michael let out a soft chuckle. “Yes, yes it is.” Jake reached up a hand touched Michael’s cheek. The Shape leaned into it. Despite wearing gloves, Jake could feel the heat from his face. “I told you, you were cute.” Michael shot a glare at the survivor and Jake just laughed. “Cutie Myers~” Jake teased. Michael pouted, just as Jake imagined when he was at hospital. Amidst the teasing, Jake hugged Myers. “I’m cold again.” Myers wrapped his arms around him once more. “I’ll make you warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would maybe like to see art or get notifications when I’ve made a new fan fiction, please consider following me on my newly formed Tumblr @yogfarmako, if not that’s totally ok! Have a wonderful day ♡


End file.
